


Land Siren

by LetoaSai



Series: Sing to me [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Sora, Demisexual Sora, Gifts, Loneliness, M/M, Riku's caught a bad case of feelings, Singing, Siren Riku, Sirens, Sora don't get it, Sora don't need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Sirens had been luring people to their deaths for centuries but for Destiny Island there really was an uptick in victims the last few months. For Sora, he just didn't get it. Pretty music was no reason to drown yourself. Pretty sirens were no reason to throw your life away.Even really pretty silver sirens.





	Land Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Sora hummed loudly to himself as he walked along the shore. A bag hung off his hip, filled with his treasures from the day. Seashells and driftwood mostly. As an artist he looked for anything that caught his eye. Shiny things, interesting things, sand worn things. 

Living right on the beach meant he had constant access to supplies. He sold his pieces to make a living and continue his modest life in his little cottage. Friend’s he’d grown up with had mostly moved on to the bigger cities on the islands and worried about him all alone. Not enough to come visit more, but enough to call and ask him what was new. 

Sora mostly rolled his eyes every time his phone rang now. He just wanted the freedom to live the way he wanted and do as he pleased. Now everyone was worried that if a storm didn’t get him, monsters of the deep would. 

Sirens had recently been popping up all along the coast of Destiny Island and it had caused quite the uproar. People were disappearing at a steady rate and not just dock workers and sailors from the city harbors. Songs were drawing people away from their homes near the sea and people were happily walking to their deaths. 

All along the island, from the biggest cities to the smallest towns, people were putting together little mobs. They were armed with ear plugs to patrol the harbors and save people from diving right into the water. It seemed like a lot of fuss to Sora. 

Kairi called him every other day and Wakka and Tidus called maybe once a week. Selpie sent him e-mails begging him to move further inland but Sora just couldn’t be bothered. He just didn’t get it. 

He told his friends that no siren would bother with his teeny tiny beach but the fact was, he’d been hearing their songs for weeks. Before he'd even heard the news of the attacks one town over, he'd known the sirens were circling the island. He didn’t feel a pull or a desire to drown himself. It was just pretty music from the sea. 

After a few days it would change. The pitch, the tone, the song. He’d decided that when one siren got fed up with him, another took its place shortly after. It should have been funny. Maybe it was. 

Sora had grown used to it and let it drift around him like background noise. It was nice in some ways and he didn’t see why people were losing their heads over it. 

The song had changed today, a new siren passing through. Sora had to wonder if he looked like some kind of easy target with the way the siren’s kept appearing. Like always, he ignored it, roaming along the shore with the waves rolling passed is ankles. He picked up shells and nearly smiled when frustration started to slip into the song. It happened every time. 

It was almost a shame, this was a nice voice. Male this time. 

Still, he didn’t feel a thing. Let the siren sing. 

After an hour or so of listening to the constant singing, Sora yawned and turned back to head towards his house. His bag jangled with noise and he stretched in the sunlight. It was a nice day to be out and he could hardly fault the siren for wanting to be out too.

When he heard a sudden splash he glanced out towards the water and jumped back in surprise. The siren had nearly beached himself in the sand, waves pouring over him. Long silver hair stuck to his neck and shoulders and his dark silver tail gleaned in the sunlight. The scales that dotted across his back shimmered like a prism when the sun hit them just so. 

The siren sang still, voice gentle and caressing. It was such a pretty sound, and Sora sighed. This was the first siren he’d ever seen, as far as he knew the others didn’t come so close to shore. Stories said they much preferred people came to them in the water. 

Sora might not have felt himself shatter to lust but he could admit that the siren was beautiful. He was ethereal and deceivingly delicate, but Sora was far from fooled. The tail was powerful and the siren carefully hid how much muscle he carried. 

His voice was beautiful. He was beautiful. He was... rather in the way… 

“Excuse me.” Sora smiled faintly at the pretty siren. “Could you stop?” 

The song cut off and the siren looked up in surprise. “What?” His speaking voice was a little rougher that his singing voice but just as pleasant. 

“The whole trying to seduce me thing.” Sora elaborated with a smile. “You’re voice is beautiful. In fact, it might be my favorite so far, but i could do without the seduction.” 

“You…” The siren pushed up on his arms to sit, awkwardly on his tail. “Could touch me. If you wanted.” He brushed a damp strand of hair behind his slightly webbed ear and smiled. 

It suddenly clicked in Sora’s mind. This was why people fussed. If all sirens were so pretty then maybe they were experts at tricking people into diving into the water to drown. 

“No thanks.” Sora smiled. “I mean you’re really pretty and like i said, your voice is lovely, but i’m good.” 

The siren stared in disbelief. “But… what?” 

“I’m just not feeling it.” Sora laughed gently, not wanting the predator to feel laughed at. “I’ll see you later, kay?” 

“What?” The siren’s voice went up a slight octave. He looked shocked, though Sora wasn’t sure if was a bewildered shock or an offended shock. 

“Bye pretty siren!” Sora continued laughing as he made his way home. 

~

The singing continued the next day and the following three days afterwards. It was such a nice sound, and the silver siren didn’t give up as easily as the others had. 

While Sora wasn’t trying to get himself drowned, he had to admit that he did like to listen to it. It was soothing and he felt the emotion behind it. It was nice to work to, which is what had him sitting outside in the sand with a few pieces of driftwood and several knives. 

He hummed loudly while working on a carving and always worked better in the salty sea air. There was a craft fair soon and he was trying to get as many projects completed as he could before then. 

“What are you doing?” 

Sora’s eyes jerked up to the silver siren who had beached himself again. Sora drew his legs up under him, some silly part of him thinking it wouldn’t take much for the siren to grab his ankles and drag him into the water. 

“I’m carving a bear into the wood.” Sora said, brushing the shavings away. 

The silver siren frowned, head tilted to the side as he watched Sora drop the knife he’d been using and pick up another one with a slightly different blade. 

“What’s a bear?” 

Sora smiled instantly at the funny question and realized it probably wasn’t all that funny. There were no bears under the water after all. He took out his phone to pull up a picture and held it out for the siren to see. 

“It’s a large, fuzzy animal. With big teeth and claws. There are a bunch of different kinds.” 

The siren looked, just as interested by the phone as he was the picture of the bear. “Why are you putting a bear on the wood?” 

“To sell.” Sora shrugged. “Do what you love, i guess and i like making things. I make things to sell and can then afford to eat.” 

“Afford…” The siren repeated. 

Sora smiled, “Right. We don’t all lure our meals to us.” 

“You barter for food…” The siren repeated. “You can’t just catch it?” 

“Not exactly how the food chain works up here anymore.” Sora chuckled, watching as the siren crawled closer until only the back half of his tail was still in water. “Are you supposed to be doing that?” 

“You’re not coming in, so i’m coming out.” he said simply, obviously put out. 

“Okay.” Sora said slowly, certain he’d be able to outrun the half fish with no legs if necessary. 

The siren was almost pouting at him when he knocked the knife and wood out of Sora’s hands. “Pay attention to me.” 

Sora snorted, fighting and failing to not smile. The siren was throwing a tantrum... “Okay.” 

The silver siren brushed his sandy fingertips against Sora’s cheek and looked directly into his eyes. He started singing, those tones low and soothing. Sora would easily believe that no human vocal cords could do what this siren was able to. It was sultry, even Sora could tell that.

Fingers traveled down Sora’s throat and other than it tickling a little, nothing happened. Sora shifted slightly and the siren seemed encouraged. The singing continued and the siren leaned close enough to press his lips lightly against Sora’s jaw. Sora instantly made a face and leaned away. 

Was it rude to back away? It was rude to be in his space… 

Sora put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away. “Hey,” he interrupted. “You know, i really enjoy the singing but i could do without the touching.” 

Again, the siren looked taken aback. “What’s…” He hesitated before finding his voice. “What’s wrong with you!?” 

Sora laughed at the out burst, he couldn’t help it. “Whoa, there’s a strange kettle of fish. We’d be there all day talking about that. I’m sorry if i hurt your feelings. I do have eyes, you are very pretty but i’m just not that kind of a person.” 

The sirens eyes narrowed. “What kind?” 

“You know…” Sora gestured vaguely. “I guess i’m kinda simple and my lust meter runs really low. There’s not really anything i desire. Nothing i need that bad. You’re voice is really nice but it’s not going to tempt me. Never has before. You’ll have to find your meal elsewhere.” 

The siren scowled. “What kind of human is that?” 

“An asexual one. I actually think i’m demisexual but i really don’t have the experience to back that up. I could be. I’m not repulsed by lust or anything just…” Sora shrugged. “A heightened case of stranger danger where i don’t want people i don't know well touching me.” 

“I’ve never heard of that.” 

Sora snorted. “You’re not the only one. It’s okay though. I’m not really sorry you’re not gonna eat me but i didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” 

"You...you!" The sirens tail slapped the water hard, probably a gesture of frustration before he turned his body around and crawled back into the water. 

“Bye pretty siren!” Sora called after him, getting the feeling he’d never see him again. It was almost sad but Sora wasn’t apologetic about not getting eaten. He went back to humming along while he finished his carving.

~ 

The following day Sora had been painting inside his cottage when he heard the singing start again. What surprised him was it still being the tone of the pretty silver siren and not a new one to take his place. 

Something about that had Sora’s lips twitching into a smile. It was strangely nice to have a friend that visited him, even if he wanted to eat him. Maybe he was lonelier than he thought if he was looking for a monster to be good company. 

He went to the door and nearly tripped over a large fish sitting on his porch. It was huge and bigger than anything Sora could afford. There was an excited part of him that was already trying to figure out how much of it he could freeze for later. The next question however was where did it come from? 

From the water to his porch was an indented slide mark in the sand, siren tracks if he’d ever seen them. It only took a little searching to find the siren peeked at him from the water, still singing loud enough for Sora to hear all the way from his cottage. It was laced with whatever magic siren’s had to make it sound like he was right beside Sora. His look was pensive until he saw Sora pick the fish up. 

He brightened and ducked a little deeper into the water while Sora found himself laughing. The siren brought him a fish, okay. Maybe he thought Sora was stupid for not being able to catch his own food. When he waved at the silver siren, he slipped away back into the water. 

“Awe, maybe he’s shy.” Sora teased, as he headed back into the house. He’d have to clean and gut the fish but he’d done that a million times. A little extra meat was sure to put a pep in his step for the next few days. What was a good thank you gift for a siren? Making people gifts was usually his go to but he’d have to think of something waterproof. Everyone liked gifts right? 

He had plenty of shells, maybe he could make a friendship bracelet somehow. Wouldn't that be a kick. Matching friendship bracelets with a siren. The more the thought about it, the more he had to do it. 

The fish would come first though, then he would look through his art supplies. He had to have something that would work. 

It took a while to get everything put away and sorted but by early evening he’d accomplished everything he’d wanted to and headed out on the beach to sit and watch the sun go down. The singing started again almost instantly and Sora had to wonder if they siren was waiting for him, and why he continued to try. 

In the fading light, Sora finished braiding together his friendship bracelet with the most waterproof materials he had. It might not have lasted forever but it would have a pretty good life for a whole. He had woven tiny shells into it and was pretty pleased with the outcome. For a first attempt it wasn’t bad. It could even be something he thought about selling at the craft fair. 

“What are you doing?” 

Sora had hardly even realized the singing had stopped until he heard the siren speak. He was laying close again, watching Sora curiously. 

“Making you a thank you present.” 

The siren perked up as if Sora had just offered him riches. 

“Just a little thing.” Sora continued quickly. “A thank you for the fish. I really appreciated it.” 

The Siren wiggled closer, almost snake like. “What is it?” 

“A bracelet.” Sora held it out to him. “You wear it.” He added when the siren looked a little confused. He tugged on his own crown necklace and matching bracelet he wore. “Like these.” 

The Siren nodded once, taking the bracelet offered to him and slipping it over his wrist like Sora had gestured. It fit fine and seemed sturdy enough. There was a long moment where the silver siren seemed to admire it, twisting his wrist one way and then another to see it from all angles. 

“I like it.” He finally said. 

Sora laughed, “I’m glad!” He stopped almost abruptly when the siren reached out to touch his face again. Sora had never really liked being touched but this time the siren frowned instead of wearing his seductive guise. 

“That is such a nice sound…” 

“My...laugh?” Sora asked, confused. Most people told him he laughed too loud. 

“Mm…” The siren agreed. “Are you some kind of land siren? Is that why my songs won’t work?” 

Despite it all, Sora felt oddly flattered. “Nah, nothing like that. Just a regular human. Though you know, my cousin tells me they have sirens in the mountains too, only they’re more bird like.” 

His siren only hummed, uninterested. “Your laugh is nice. Your voice too. I’ve heard you sing when you walk along the water's edge. You sounded lonely.” 

Sora blinked, “Is that why sirens keep popping up? Because i sing to myself when i’m picking up shells? I didn’t mean to bother anyone.” 

“It’s a nice sound. We like nice things.” The siren shrugged. “You make nice things too, I think i like watching you make things. You’re nice to look at too but you don’t respond to me at all.” 

Sora thought it over and wasn’t sure that was true. “This is kinda me responding, isn’t it? I like to listen to you sing. I appreciate hearing it every time. If i went and drowned i wouldn’t be able to hear it anymore.” 

The siren cocked his head to the side, thinking that over. “I suppose.” 

“You did something really nice for me so i wanted to return the favor.” Sora said and couldn’t help but smile when the siren went back to admiring his bracelet. “Maybe i am lonely. It’s less lonely listening to you sing.” 

Of all the things he expected, it wasn’t for the siren to turn pink. “I could… sing more?” 

“If you like. I really do like it. You have the best voice.” 

The siren fidgeted, brushing his hair over his shoulder as he nodded. “It’s second nature to me. I don’t mind.” 

Sora felt a swell of affection. Someone visiting him was such a rare treat. “What’s your name? Mine’s Sora.” 

“Sora.” he repeated. “My name is Riku.” 

“Nice to meet you Riku. Do you think we could be friends? I really don’t want to be eaten.” 

Riku shrugged again, the gesture oddly human. “I… can’t watch you make nice things if i eat you so…” He turned a darker shade of red and Sora was momentarily caught off guard, trying to figure out the mechanics of a half fish being able to blush. 

“Thank you.” Sora laughed and was sure he saw Riku shake a little at the sound. “Maybe you could teach me a song? I’m sure i’ll never learn the words but i could hum along.” 

Riku smiled and Sora was faintly taken aback. His real smile was so much nicer than the one he used to seduce his meals. “I’d like to sing with you.” 

Sora could feel his fondness for the siren double. “Where do we start?” 

Riku shifted in the sand to face him properly and that soft smile remained. “It’s starts with this funny feeling i get when i look at you. Then we sing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop. Won't stop.


End file.
